Barack Obama
Barack Hussein Obama II (Honolulu, Hawái, 4 de agosto de 1961) fue el cuadragésimo cuarto presidente de los Estados Unidos de América. En la vida real En las elecciones presidenciales del 4 de noviembre de 2008, se convirtió en presidente electo después de vencer al candidato presidencial republicano John McCain, tomando posesión de sus funciones como 44.º presidente el 20 de enero de 2009. Como Presidente, durante su mandato impulsó políticas económicas como la Ley de Reinversión y Recuperación de 2009 o la Ley de Creación de Empleo y Reautorización del Seguro de Desempleo de 2010. Otras iniciativas políticas domésticas han incluido las Leyes de Protección al Paciente y Cuidado de Salud Asequible o la Ley Dodd-Frank de reforma financiera y de protección de los consumidores, o la revocación de la política Don't ask, don't tell sobre homosexualidad en el Ejército, todas de 2010, así como la Ley de Control del Presupuesto de 2011. En política internacional, acabó con la guerra de Irak, incrementó la presencia de tropas norteamericanas en Afganistán, firmó el nuevo tratado START III de control de armas con Rusia, ordenó la intervención militar estadounidense en el conflicto libio. El 1 de mayo de 2011 anunció a los medios de comunicación que un grupo de las fuerzas especiales de la Armada Estadounidense (miembros del DEVGRU de los Navy SEALS) había matado al terrorista Osama Bin Laden en Pakistán. El 4 de abril de 2011 anunció el inicio de su campaña de reelección presidencial para el 2012 y el 6 de noviembre fue reelegido para ejercer el cargo por un periodo de cuatro años más, tras vencer al candidato republicano Mitt Romney. En las parodias Obama suele aparecer muy poco en las parodias, en alguna que otra ocasión. Galería Barack-obama.jpg|Obama no parece muy feliz 357834.jpg|Obama al enterarse de que Trump ganó las elecciones obama.jpg|Obama imitando a Churchill 1280px-David_Cameron_and_Barack_Obama_at_the_G20_Summit_in_Toronto.jpg|Obama y el ex-primer ministro británico David Cameron obama--620x349.jpg|Obama al enterarse de que Osama esta muerto obama-trump-3.jpg|Orange is the new black Archivo:Rs_1024x759-160628075113-1024.Barack-Obama-FB-062816.jpg|Cuando se te quedan atascados los audífonos en mitad de una rueda de prensa a nivel nacional Archivo:Entrevista-barack-obama-mariano-rajoy-casa-blanca-1389685383690.jpg|Este payaso solo me ha dicho It's very difficult todo esto Archivo:Sanchez-obama.jpg|¿Qué dice este chalado de que le de escaños? Archivo:Iglesias-obama.jpg|''¿Y tú que champú dices que usas?'' Archivo:Obama-rivera-U10108031595RhC-U10284615895180-510x386@abc.jpg|''¡Este tipo esta drogado!'' Obama película.jpg|Obama en Southside with you 21TIKASUMPTER2-superJumbo.jpg|Michelle Obama y Barack Archivo:Obama.png|Barack Obama en Polònia Ray Mabus with Barack Obama.jpg|Mabus manipulandolo mentalmente F120306GPO54.jpg|Benjamín Netanyahu y Obama 1280px-Obamas escort Bushes to helicopter.jpg|Obama junto con su esposa y George Bush President obama sit down edited.jpg|Obama y Luis Fortuño 1024px-Barack Obama with Apollo 11 crew in the Oval Office 2009-07-20.jpg|Buzz Aldrin, Michael Collins y Neil Amstrong junto con Obama 1296308729 1.jpg|Hosni Mubarak y Barack Obama Barack Obama and the Dalai Lama in 2014.jpg|Obama y el Dalai Lama President Barack Obama and King Felipe VI of Spain, 2014.jpg|Obama y Felipe VI 6-08-2014-Obiang-Obama-Content.jpg|Teodoro Nguema y Obama Portrait USA Brack Obama.png|Obama en Hearts of Iron IV Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Líderes Políticos Categoría:Presidentes Categoría:Chat de las Parodias Categoría:Presidente de los Estados Unidos de América Categoría:Hearts of Iron